


Your Choice

by VocaloidLuvrDlx



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut, Takes Place Months Later, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaloidLuvrDlx/pseuds/VocaloidLuvrDlx
Summary: Moana returns back to Motanui from the voyage and she is forced to challenge her parent's wants.(This takes place a few months after the movie ends. Moana may be 16-19 years old and that might be underaged for most people but in the setting of the Maori culture, it is not considered abnormal which is why I choose not to put the underage warning.)





	1. Chapter 1

Feet on sand is a warm welcome after nearly a month at sea. The warm breeze coming off of the ocean and through her hair was familiar but the nearly forgotten smell of the palm trees sent her back to a peaceful place. She was back home.

They had found an island out there, and set up a post. Some of the villagers that had gone on the voyage with them stayed. A few families as well as some young couples. They were starting a new tribe and once they were large enough, they will continue to sail on their waka to further islands. The thought of her people sailing again still gave her a warm feeling inside.

As she walked up onto the beach, little children came and rushed up to her. They hugged her feet and she greeted them, patting their heads as they shuffled along. She was tired and wanted to reach her sleeping place. Yet it was only midday, and as the daughter of the chief, she had more to do.

Instantly, upon her arrival, a festival commenced. There was a roaring bonfire and the most delicious of food. The women, and some of the older boys , did a poi dance. The women swung the tethered weights around their bodies, catching one of the weights in their hand and swung it in the opposite direction. They chanted and sang while some of the elders played the nguru. The women looked beautiful. Moana liked dancing, but these women surpassed what she wished she could do with her body. 

The men faces and bodies covered in tattoos, performed a haka. They were violent and intense. Many of the boys she grew up with were performing. In the middle of all of the men, the leader of the chant, was Tene. He was a strong man that she had known since birth. His moko swirled from his ears and down past his lips and onto his chin. The tattoos arched above his forehead and framed his face. They ran down his face and over his shoulders, cover his pectorals, arms, back, and legs. For as young as he was, he was the most tattooed man on the island.

And she watched as the men chanted. Will I die? Will I live? I will survive! Step by step! We will survive and return to our home. From the ground we stand on, this earth ours and yours. Welcome home. They slapped their thighs and their chests, hands in fists, tongues out and screaming the words welcome. Moana watched and enjoyed seeing the culture of the tribe she will rule after her parents flourish.

After the haka, Moana was started by the sensation of her mother's hand on her shoulder.

“Moana,” she said softly as she greeted her daughter with a hongi, pressing her nose and forehead against the younger woman, “your father and I have something to talk to you about. Come meet us in the wharenui when you are done celebrating.” She spoke in a calm way the that showed only a bit of anxiety.

Moana was startled by the slight tenseness in her mother’s voice but also in the darkness around her. She looked up and had only just realized that the sun had set upon the ocean and the stars were out. 

She tore her eyes from the beautiful stars that had shown her the way through the ocean at night and glanced back up at her mother. “Okay. Just a few more minutes so I can say goodnight to everyone.”

Her mother nodded in return and walked up towards the hill to her family’s house.

Moana went around and gave everybody a good night though it seemed as though they would continue partying till dawn. She loved her people, they were so lively. 

She began walking up the hill to the meeting house when she suddenly felt something furry brush past her leg. She jumped away but then sighed when she realised that it was only Pua.

“Kia ora,” she muttered softly before squatting down and running her fingers through the course hairs hairs on the top of the pig's head. “I've missed you buddy. Happy I'm home?”

The pig squeaked and squealed in returned. She patted his head once more before moving on and walking up towards the wharenui. 

Normally, the celebrations should have been there, but the weather was so nice that no one wanted to pass up the opportunity to be out in the open air. Nonetheless, the torches in the building were lit and she saw her parents quietly discussing some unknown topic that Moana hadn't the slightest idea of. She entered in through the entryway and even though she had be requested by her parents, her father still jumped and looked slightly shocked at her expected appearance. 

“Moana…!” Her father blurted, seeming to not really know what to say. He awkwardly rushed over to her and pressed his forehead and nose to hers. He then hugged her and then backed away. She could tell that her mother would be handling most of the situation. 

Her mother placed a hand on the chief's shoulder and looked straight at her daughter. “Moana,” she repeated much more sure than the man she was reassuring, “I think it’s time we talk about the future.”

Moana cocked her head to the side. The future? What about the future? Hadn’t she just saved the future? Yes, she knew she was going to be chief. What else does the village of Motunui need? Clearly, her mother saw the confusion written all over the girl's face and she decided to clarify.

“Your future my dear.” She walks up to her daughter and gripped her arms gently. “Your father and I think that it’s time for you to find a man to live with.”

Moana’s face twisted more in confusion. “Be with a man…?”

“Yes, to start a family of your own.”

Now was the time that Chief Tui decided to chime in. “We even have someone that we think you’ll get along with just fine…”

There is no doubt; Moana’s mind is racing. Surely they’re gonna give her a choice in this...right? 

“Who?” she blurted, not really wanting to know who.

Her mother’s eyes left hers and they darted to something behind her. Moana took this as a cue to whip around and she saw the man they were talking about.

It was Tene.

His moko looked even more intense in the light of the torches. The swirls on his skin were sharp (if swirls could even be sharp) and the posture he held began to overwhelm her. He seemed to take up the entire wharenui even though he was not as large as her own father. His shoulders were wide and sharp. He looked rigid and unmoving and incomparable.

He unabashedly took a moment to look down upon her from where he stood, a few meters away. His mouth curled to show a row a white teeth. He walked to her and arched his back in order to greet her with a hongi. Their eyes met and he seemed to suck her soul out. He backed away though, when she flinched. 

“Tēnā koe.” He said in a deep, strong voice. “I hope that you’ll allow me to reach your heart.” Her pulled his hands behind his back and his pectorals rippled familiarly.

Moana’s eyes darted from her mother to the man before her. She could seen the tenseness in her daughter's shoulders and decided to save her from the moment.

“You two and get to know eachother better tomorrow. Moana is tired, since she only just came back today.”

The impressive man only nodded silently, turned, and left.

Moana stood there silently, taking in the moment. This man. He had been her friend since birth but now...he seemed so intimidating.

“I’m going to bed,” she whispered, before leaving herself, not caring what her parents had to say for the moment.

She wandered back to her wharepuni, wishing for silence yet the bonfire continued to roar on along with all the joyful voices around it. The only thing that gave her light were the torches that skirted the edge of the pathway to her personal sleeping house. She entered and lit no torches, just laid down to sleep. But sleep didn’t come easy. How was she supposed to come to know this unmoving wall of a man. True he was large, but he was not the largest man she had ever met. That was Maui. Even then, Tene was so much more intimidating than a demigod! They were both equally tattooed. They were both large, powerful, strong, but their personalities were complete opposites. 

Gods...she had missed Maui. It had been months since they had parted ways and she had begun missing him only a minute later. But they had saved Te Fiti, Maui had his hook, and they no longer held ties. The deed was done. She would never see him again.

That in itself was a harsh conclusion. But it had to be made, and in that moment, in her bed, struggling to find sleep, she decided to get to know Tene. She had a life that she now had to live as the life of the future chief of the Motunui tribe.

Moana continued to search for sleep till she found it. Unknown to her, she would be dreaming about the nights that she spent with Maui on the small waka they learned to share. His large hand mapped the stars and pulled the sail tight and she learned from him. She really did miss him.

The morning came to her and she was a mess. An exhausted dirty mess that desperately needed a bath. So she drowsily grabbed a cloth to dry herself as well as a sash and skirt to wear.

She quickly walked out of her sleeping house and to the thermal pools. At this time of day, many women chose to bathe, and the waiariki was a social hub. And still, she quickly walked through the center of the village, for she did not want to draw attention to herself. When she finally did come to the pool she saw that it was empty. Strange, but maybe it was later in the day than she thought. Nonetheless, she placed her clothes on a rock, stripped, and entered into the warm soothing water.

Truly, it had been a while since she had last bathed and she was overtaken by the heat and the relaxation that pulled at her mind. The water had reached up to her shoulder and the murky heat gave her a sense of security and she let her eyes closed so that she could enjoy the moment. 

The heat reminded her of the hongi she shared with Te Ka before returning the heart of Te Fiti. She remembered how stunned Maui looked but the hug they shared after Te Fiti laid to rest assured her that he was proud of her. She was proud of him. They had saved everyone!

But even now...all she can think about is how much she missed the challenge that Maui posed to her. They were a test of wills and it felt so natural to be in battle with him. Like two currents that rushed past each other yet still were able to communicate and work together to carry the waka along.

Moana continued to relish in her thoughts until the sound of her name came from a distance. It only whispered to her ear until it got louder, closer.

“Moana!”

It was a man’s voice, strong and dominant, and she turned to see who it was. Some part of her wished for it to be Maui. But it was not the demigod. Tene stood in the opening in the trees that lead to the path back to the village and his eyes were locked on hers.

“Moana. Your mother asked me to find you. You were not at your sleeping house so I came here.” He walked closer and sat next to the rock where her clothes were. “You have missed the morning meal.”

The girl’s cheeks became heated. Did he really come to find her as she was bathing? She allowed herself to sink farther into the water, to hide herself.

“Is that so…” she murmured.

She watched him from the corner of her eye and he looked to the side. “Yes. Chief Tui said that you would be tired...but I felt it was necessary to check up on you.”

A sigh escaped from her lips and she turned away from the man. “I’m fine. You can go back to the village.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and sunk under the water to wet her hair, before resurfacing and turning back to see the that the man had now stood but continued to look at her. He seemed to look at her forever, with even more intensity than he had the night before. But that eternity ended when he had nodded, turned, and walked away.

Moana took this moment of privacy and quickly dried off. She pulled her clothes on and wringed out her hair as she walked back to the village. She wasn’t hungry. She just needed some more time alone. So she dropped off her drying cloth and clothes from the day before and walked up the path to the top of the mountain. 

This was natural and normal, she had walked it so many times before. The foliage was greener than ever before and the dirt beneath her feet was soft. The air became even more clear as she climbed higher into the sky. When she finally reached the top of the mountain, she inspected the tower of stones, capped off by the shell she had placed there herself.

“I miss you Maui,” she whispered. 

“Oh really?”

The voice behinder made her whip around and a demigod was standing behind her.

“Maui…?”

He smirked and rested his hook on his shoulder. “The one and only.”

A smile lit up Moana’s face and she ran to him. In the shock of an incoming girl, he dropped his hook and caught her in a hug.

“Why are you here?”

He gave a nervous laugh, holding her under her bottom with one arm while scratching the back of his neck with the other.

“I missed you too.”

Moana scoffed and pushed away from him, though, still in his arms.

“You missed me? A seven year old princess?

The large man laughed as his own words were thrown back at him and he set her down again.

“Yea. Something like that.”

They looked at each other for a few moments before Maui broke the silence.

“How was the voyage?”

“Long and tiring,” Moana said with a sigh, “but wonderful. We found a new island and set up a post. The dyes we can get from that island are just so vibrant.” She walked over to the edge of the top of the mountain and sat down. Maui soon joined her.

“That’s great…”

“What have you been up to as of late.”

The man just looks off to the horizon, a conflicted look on his face. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” A demigod not finding anything to do?

“Nothing,” he bursts, his voice filled with so much emotion. “After all that we’ve gone through together, nothing has been able to match the adventure that we’ve been on. And it seems as though there’s nothing left for me to do for you humans. You all seem so happy.” He gestured to the village below them and she gave a soft smile.

“Yeah. We do seem to be doing pretty good.”

The both look at the village as it lives and breaths and then, her leans back on his arms and turns to her.

“What’s going on with you.”

Moana gives another sigh and falls back onto the dirt, her hair splaying around her head like a halo. “My parents want me to get to know a man, to marry him even.”

He looks at her, eyes tightened. “Do you know him well?”

“Grew up with him…but...”

The demigod sensed her hesitation. “But?”

“But...he’s like...a mountain. An unmoving rock that won’t yield to the water of the ocean. He feels so unnatural...to me at least.”

“Have you talked to your parents about this?”

Moana shook her head and released yet another sigh. 

“Well...why?”

She stayed quiet for a moment before turning to him, meeting his eyes with intense emotion. “I thought there was nothing else for me. You were gone and I had to be the chief I was born to be. Fit my role,” she gave a small laugh, “though, this time, I’m actually allowed to go in the water.” She laughed a little more before sitting up.

“Do you want to be with him?”

“No.”

“Then don’t.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “As if this was even a choice for me?”

Maui sat up straight, looking at her incredulously. “Moana, no matter what place you hold in the tribe, you have a choice to decide your own future.”

“Do I really?” She retorted. 

After looking up to the sky, and seeing that the sun is directly above her, she stood up and turned towards the path that lead back down to the village. Maui quickly rose after her and reached out towards her. 

“Moana-”

“In the end, I never even had the choice to leave this island and save everyone. I had to disobey, I had to leave, I had to meet you, and I had to return the heart. Then I had to come back. Now I have to be the chief and be with this man.” She turned around, with a weak smile on her face. “But thank you for your concern.” She turned and began walking down the mountain. “I’ll see you around.”

She waved back and he disappeared out of sight as her eyes lowered beneath the flat plane that topped off the mountain. Seconds later, a huge hawk soared over her head and off towards the horizon. She watched till it had vanished from her sight and she continued down towards the village that had begun bustling in the mid day.

As she reached the outskirts of town, she felt the coarse hair on Pua’s head brush up against her leg and she smiled down at the pig. He seemed to be content by just following her so she continued on, passing by sleeping houses until she reached a circle of women weaving baskets with palm leaves and flax fibers.

“Moana!” One young woman exclaimed. Her name is Awhina and she was just a little older than the chief’s daughter. “Come, let’s talk and weave.”

Moana smiled and nodded and sat down. Once she got a few palm leaves in her grasp, she fell into the easy rhythm of weaving, tucking, and tying. Pua laid down on the ground, propping himself up on her thigh and began snoring in a matter of seconds. 

“So,” Awhina started after a few moments of amiable silence, “how’s it like to be back on the island?”

“Wonderful.” Moana answered with a jittering laugh. “I still wish I could be in the water though. But it’s nice to be back on solid ground too.”

“I bet…” the older of the two said before leaning forward, closer into Moana’s personal space, and speaking in a lower voice, “but anyways, I’ve been seeing your father and mother talk to Tene a lot. What’s that about.”

A sigh instantly poured from Moana’s lips. Her eyes were down at her basket but she glanced up to see her friend look at her expectantly. With another sigh, she told her about how her parents were set on her and Tene being promised to each other.

“Oh…” the other woman said as she set down her basket, “well, I’ve been with Tene a few times before and he’s not that bad.”

Moana looks up at her friend with a confused expression on her face. “You’ve been with Tene?” Truly, it wasn’t that surprising. It was natural for the women who were not promised to another to have a night or two with a man and likewise for the men to temporarily be with a woman. But because Moana was a puhi, a woman from a higher caste, she wasn’t allowed these relationships. She was to save herself for the man who would be promised to her.

“Oh yes,” Awhina said in a voice, a bit too loud for Moana’s comfort, and the princess could see the slight blush that dusted her friends face. “He’s a very powerful lover,” the woman said after lowering her voice, “though he didn’t show much emotion. He satisfied though. He got straight to the point, took what he needed, and then slept. I mean, that was fine with me since I’m quiet easy to…” She paused for a second, searching for a word before finding it. “Easy to satisfy,” which she embellished with a smirk and a wink.

“I see…” Moana murmured with a nervous laugh and a wavering half-smile. She quickly finished her basket and placed it down in front of her. “That seems so...cold though.”

“Yes, one could see that,” Awhina contemplated, “but that’s just how the man is.”

Moana nodded and the two continued weaving their baskets in silence.

The day continued on and Moana walked around the village, helping people who needed it and avoiding Tene when she had detected him from the corner of her eye. Afternoon turned into night and the torches were lit and the women began dancing and singing and people shared their food around the fire in the wharenui. She sat next to her parents, silent to the ruckus around her. She just ate, stood and left. When her mother asked, she just said she was tired.

Just like the night before, she walked towards her sleeping house with nothing but the bugs and cricket's to break the silence. She did not want a man that was unmoving and unfeeling. She did not want someone who would take from her and be satisfied if she was not. This didn’t feel right. 

Her arms wrap around herself as she began to be engulfed in the emotions that were swirling within her.

She wanted a man who would let her live and explore and sail without the clasp of protection that many men hold over their women. Yes, those women are satisfied with being protected and coddled but Moana was the ocean. She could not be contained and protected. She wanted a partner to sail by her side, not tie her sails down. She wanted freedom.

She wanted control.

She wanted Maui.

Maui…

It was just hours ago...and she missed Maui.

Tears began to well in her eyes. 

He held her today and showed concern for her and her feelings. The feelings she could only tell him and he listened and he showed emotion and he cared. And she left him standing there. She left him when she missed him and he missed her as well and the guilt swelled within her. Suddenly, she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. 

“Moana,” came the strong voice of the man she did not wish to be with, “why are you avoiding me?”

“Being with you scares me,” she whispers

She felt the hand leave her shoulder and she screwed her eyes shut when she noticed that he was walking to the front of her person. 

“Why?”

Moana lied. “I don’t know.”

He watched her in silence and she refused to meet his eyes. After a moment, he broke that silence. “I will give you time. You will become used to me.” And then he left.

When she could no longer hear his feet, padding on the dirt, she ran towards her sleeping house, tears nearly tumbling from her eyes. She pulled back the curtain but stopped short when she noticed the hulking figure in the middle of the wharepuni. The outline of the large fishing hook gave it away though she squinted to try to get a better look at the demigod.

“Maui…?”

Though the form set the hook down, he continued to remain silent as he approached the woman.

“I’m sorry about the way I left today,” Moana murmured, looking down at her feet. Her eyes came up though when she sensed that the demigod had come closer to her. She looked up and her eyes locked on his face in the dim light. 

His eyes. His eyes were so intense. So many emotions filled them and he closed them slowly before leaning down and wrapping his arms around the tiny girl.

“I don’t care who he is,” he whispered softly, right in her ear, “don’t be with him.”

His voice sent shivers down her back and she whimpered softly. Her hands felt purchase on his heavily marked chest. His pectorals rippled beneath her fingers and his silky hair brushed against her cheek and chest. She felt warm and protected. Though, this was a nice protection. Not the kind of possession, but of equality. He can protect her and she will protect him.

The man moved away slightly and looked down at her, with even more emotion filling his face. That emotion poured into Moana and her body began to heat up at the eye contact. He leaned forward again, but this time, pressed his forehead and nose against hers. “I thought you were nothing but a means to get off that damn island when I first met you. You were nothing more than a child to me.” As he whispered, his breath hit her lips and she breathed him in, the heat rising. “But you showed me that you were so strong. You cared. You felt like a wave that crashed on me as you hit the shore and I loved it. I love it.” He took a deep breath, breathing her in in return, and threaded fingers into the hair at the back of her head. “Don’t be with him.”

“I don’t have a choice,” she whimpers softly.

His hands moved to her cheeks, pulled away slightly, and opened his eyes, looking at her with ever increasing intensity. “You do!” His voice was still soft but powerful. “You don’t want him. He wouldn’t do anything to make you happy. Trust me. You do have a choice.” He held her tightly again, though this time, his hands moved down, grasping her hips and his lips found her ear. “Be with me instead.”

Those words sent a shiver through her body and a gasp from her mouth. “I-I can’t…” she sputtered.

“Why?” he asked, even though one of his large hands moved to the small of her back, the other to the curve of her bottom.

“I’m a puhi. I can’t…”

A husky laugh reached her ear. “I’m a demigod. I’m sure they’ll make an exception...”

Before she could say another word, his thick lips crashed against hers. She could feel his lips move against hers while one of his hands caressed the back of her neck. Her body was yelling at her, screaming at her, telling her to let go and melt against him. So she did. The hands on his chist moved up to hang around his neck and his hand moved back down to her waist. He covered his lips with hers and his tongue traced the seam of her lips, which opened almost instantly. Her tongue welcomed his and they breathed each other in. Moments passed but those moments seemed like hours as their mouths and tongues wrestled for dominance. 

Without notice, both of his hands gripped the curve of her ass and he lifted her into the air. His mouth left hers and attached to the skin of her neck. A soft cry left her lips and her fingers got lost in the curls of his hair. His lips sucked and moved lower, from below her ear, her clavicle, to the expanse of skin above the cloth that sheathed her chest. And as he went lower, he lifted her higher. 

She watched him from above as he seemed to worship her body and his name tumbled from her lips, like a plea. He groaned at the word and one of his hands left her bottom, reaching up to the back of her top and pulling the ties to try and loosen it. 

“Do you want this?” he murmured against her her skin and her chest rose heavy with her already labored breathing. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “I want you. Please…”

Seeming to be satisfied with her answer, he continued kissing and sucking at her chest as he pulled the knot at her back undone. He tossed the piece of fabric to the side and pulled back to look at the exposed skin. Her breasts were smaller than most, but round and perky. Her nipples were peaked because of the arousal heating up in her body. He ran the thumb of his free hand against the adjacent, stiff skin and he moaned as he felt her shudder against him. His hand continued to massage her breast and he covered the other with his mouth, sucking and pulling and marking her skin.

Moans began to pour from her lips on hushed breaths and she gripped at his shoulders. He continued to adorn her breasts with kisses and marks and he began walking forwards, stopping when her back gently hit one of the wooden beams that held the roof up. Still, as his lips moved lower onto her body, he continued to raise her higher and higher.

His mouth sucked on the skin above and below her navel and stopped when he reached the fabric of her skirt. His eyes found hers and she was captivated by how dark and lust filled the were. All she could do was nod. With that, he gently set her down onto her feet and kneeled before her. His large fingers worked to untie the sash that held up her skirts, and when he succeeded, she was bared to the heated air.

He leaned back and slowly dragged his eyes down her body, taking in every part of her. Her skin felt hotter and she blushed at the shameless attention he gave her. His hands followed after his eyes and they trailed down her ribs, to her hips, and down the backs of her thighs. 

“You are absolutely gorgeous,” he said under his breath. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

She watched him and he watched her for many long moments. His hand continued caress her thighs, edge just towards her core with his thumbs but not even touching her. The teasing began to become too much and she squirmed slightly, gripping the wood beam behind her. The demigod’s attentive eyes noticed this and he brushed a thumb against her soft folds. Instantly, a whimper left her lips and she dropped her stance a few inches to get better contact with the finger of the man kneeling before her.

She nearly cried out when he left her skin but gasped as his wet tongue licked between her folds. She moved her legs apart farther but almost lost balance as he took her legs and pulled them over his shoulders. She leaned back against the post and his tongue delved into her, finding the little bundle of nerves that cause a strangled cry to hang in her throat. He licked at it, sucking and fondling it with his teeth until she was writhing mess on his shoulders. She cried his name like a mantra and he drank in her juices. 

“Maui!” she cried, “Maui, there’s something coming. Don’t stop. Please.” 

These words triggered him to assault her clit with his tongue. Her back arched against the smooth wood and her hands scrambled to find something to hold but settled with the hair at the back of her lover’s head. He seemed to become even more encouraged by her actions and his mouth covered her soft folds. Before she knew what was happening, one of his thick fingers entered her and she bit her lip at the stretching it caused. The pain, lowered her from her impending high but after a few moments of getting used to the feeling and the sensation on her clit, she began moaning and gasping even louder than before. The finger inside of her began to curl and hit a place she never knew that she had.

She cried and her body shook. Eyes screw shut and mouth opened to form an O, she pulled at the demigod’s hair. He watched her from below, licking and pumping his digit inside of her til she felt her come down from the orgasm. Her juices dripped down his hand and onto his arm.

Before she was able to collapse, he caught her in his arms. Her muscles were still slightly spasming and he held her close, planting kisses on her face and lips. He worshiped her yet he was the god.

“You’re wonderful,” she whispered.

He laughed at that as he laid her down on the floor of the wharepuni. “I know.” He stood up and, shamelessly, dropped his skirt of leaves. All he had on left was a maro (prominently bulging), which he hastily untied and dropped to the floor.

He was large.

Like the rest of his personality and like the rest of his body. 

Again he knelt before her, parting her legs to either side of his body.

Moana’s eyes darted up from the large manhood and to the man’s eyes and back down again. Sensing her concern, he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. “We’ll go slow. If it hurts, we’ll stop. I promise.”

Her eyes caught his and she nodded. She trusted him with her life, her virginity. And so, he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing the head of his manhood through her slick folds and coating himself with her juices. That, alone, had already got her moan into the crook of his neck. It surprised her, though, when he pushed inside of her and stretched her much more than his finger did. The sting was low but steady. She cried out in pain and he rubbed her hair with his large, calloused hands. He held himself steady and waited.

The way he filled her was so foreign and overwhelming. She was gasping and writhing in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling torn but also needing movement and stimulation. She gyrated her hips and the man above her groaned. 

“Don't push yourself,” Maui whispered before leaning back and taking in the sight of her. Her hair laid in disarray on the floor around her head and her chest heaved with every breath. He placed a hand on her chest and rubbed the pad of his thumb over a nipple as he looked at the place where they connected. She looked so small and weak but he knew differently. 

Her hips gyrated again. “Please move,” she cried, “I need you to move. Please.” She was practically begging him and he could do nothing but comply. 

He set his hands on the backs of her knees to prop her legs open wider and he pulled out of her slowly, eliciting a moan so sweet, he nearly indulged the urge to pound into her. But he didn't. Just as slowly, he pushed back into her. It was so slick and tight inside of her and surely, if he didn't have the stamina of a demigod, he would have already released inside of her. After a few minutes, he found a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her fast enough to elicit long, sensual moans. 

Through the fog in her mind, Moana watched the man above her thrust into her. Sweat was dripping slightly from his forehead yet his hair stayed silky on his shoulders. His eyes kept moving from hers, down to the movement of her breasts, and then down even further to where they connected. 

Truly, this felt incredible, but she needed more. “Faster.” She moaned. Their eyes connected through the slits of her eyelids and he looked at her almost incredulously.

“Are you sure?” His rhythm stayed steady but the grip he had on her legs tightened slightly.

She nodded, as she hooked her heels onto the backs of his thighs, forcing him deeper inside of her. (She would have hooked her ankles behind his back if he didn’t have to be so bulky.) A deep moan ran from her lips and she felt even more of him and he took this as a sign that she was absolutely sure. He took a moment to still but only to lean down and wrap his arms around the small of her back. After pulling her up off the ground and close to his body, he began thrusting into her, deeper and faster.

After only moments, he was breathing hard, barely over the sound of skin slapping against skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into her ear. “You’re so beautiful and strong and wonderful and I’m blessed to have you like this.” 

All Moana could do in return was moan and gasp and cry as he pumped inside of her. He was reaching all of her deepest parts and hitting every spot that made her spasm and she was very close to the edge of ecstasy.

Maui could feel her tightening around him and it pushed him to that same end. “Moana. I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too!” she gasped.

Instantly, he reached down between them and ran his thumb over her clit and it took only a second for her to cry out his name and orgasm hard around his manhood. The extreme tightness of her tipped him over the edge and he released deep inside of her. The stilled and breathed and felt each other’s muscles relax.

Before Moana was able to fall asleep she was picked up and placed down on her sleeping mat. She could feel the blanket come over her as well as the big arm of the man -demigod- that took her virtue and she was content and she let sleep take her over.

“I love you,” she murmured.

The man behind her chuckled and pulled her close to him. “I know.”

The slept, still naked, still wet and sweaty, and content. They don’t know what tomorrow holds, but they will overcome it...whatever it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maui asks permission for Moana's hand. He shows off in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little tip on Maori pronunciation. The wh in Awhina and wharenui is pronounced as an f. So it's more like Afina and farenui.

Maui’s eyes had just opened to the glare of the morning sun seeping into the wharepuni through the cracks in the cloth and he looked up at the roof, still tired and wanting to go back to sleep. The unconscious body of the girl he had made love to the night before laid next to him, her head resting on his muscled bicep. The blanket that he had laid out over them only covered them to their hips, leaving them both bare chested. He couldn’t complain though, the temperature was warm and he was able to admire Moana’s lovely breasts.

Sad to say was that he knew he couldn’t lay like this forever. He may not normally live in the vicinity of human but he knew the cultures. He had been with countless women in his past but none had been a puhi. He had somewhat put himself into a tough situation and he was gonna have to sweet-talk himself out of it.

And so, he gently lifted Moana’s head off of his arm, laid it down on the sleeping mat, and quietly got up to is feet. Their clothes had been scattered around from the night before so he had to walk over to where his maro and leaf skirt had been left.

His back was turned towards the door of the sleeping house and he was tying the strings to his maro yet his demigod senses told him that the curtain was drawn and there was another standing in the entryway. He turned his head to look and there, as he had predicted, was a man standing behind him. He was covered in tattoos and stood a few inches shorter than the demigod.

“Who are you?” the man asked in a soft yet commanding voice. Clearly, he had noticed the sleeping girl and decided to put in the effort as to not wake him up.

All Maui could do to respond was give a quiet, cocky laugh. Yet he seemed to ignore the other man as he, in only maro, walked to the sleeping woman and pulled the blanket up over her chest and shoulders. No one else needed to see those wonderful breasts of hers other than him. After turning around, he picked up his skirt, tied it on, grabbed his hook and walked up to the man who blocked the doorway.

“Who are you?” the man repeated.

Again, Maui let loose a laugh. “Out of the way” he said with a smirk and a nudge. A nudge so strong that it knocked the man back a few steps.

Maui just walked by like it was nothing, and set a leisurely pace.

“Tell me who you are!” he insisted.

Suddenly, the demigod turned around and held the sharpened tip at the rounded side of his hook towards the man’s neck.

“Your name is Tene, right?” Maui drawled.

The man hesitantly looked down at the large fishhook before looking back at the, unbeknownst to him, demigod before him and nods.

After a few more seconds of tense stagnation, Maui drops his hook and leans on it. “Okay, so listen kid,” the larger man began (to which the smaller man seemed to bristle), “Moana would rather be with me, and she has allowed me to take her…” Maui ran his fingers through his hair, searching for a word that’s not too risque so as to not anger this, already pissed off, man. “Take her purity.” He ends it with a smirk and a swift one-eighty, turning back towards the center of the village.

After a minute of walking in the early morning sun, towards the wharenui, Maui began hearing the voice of the man he had just walk away from call after him. And he ignored it. The closer he got to the meeting house, the more people he saw. Their stares slightly unnerved him and he could tell that most of the sets of eyes were either on his impressive figure, the extensive mako, or the hook in his hand. Probably because this island is so small, and everyone knows everyone in a community like that, it must be a little unusual to see a new face. Even through all of the anxious glances, he waved and smiled. Clicked his tongue and pointed. Even waggled an eyebrow at a group young women weaving baskets.

The strange sight of this massive man walking through the center of the village to the meeting house caused a crowd to form, the children swarming around his feet. Her stopped at the entrance to the wharenui and turns to the man standing by the entrance.

“Would the Chief be here?”

After looking the, again unbeknownst to all of the villagers, demigod up and down, he nodded and pulled back the curtain covering the entrance.

He walked inside to see a seemingly normal looking couple sitting at the farthest end of the wharenui, surrounded my many other people around the edges of the room. They were all eating the morning meal and chatting lively.. “Good morning,” he boomed in a voice the commanded attention from everyone in the room. The couple, and everyone else, look up suddenly at this large, cocky, yet cheerful man. “I would like to make a proposal to the chief of this village!”

After a few seconds of silence, tense and stagnant, Chief Tui stands up and makes his way to the center of the room. Sina follows close behind.

The two men greet with a hongi before Tui crosses his arms across his chest and Maui leans on his hook. “What would you like, friend?” The chief questioned.

Maui looked around at all the faces in the room. The entrance was clogged with people and everyone stared at him with wide eyes and the occasional gaped mouth. He hadn’t been around this many humans in so long so he took a quick moment to bask in all the attention before turning back to the chief.

“I want your daughter.” He let loose a smirk and flex slightly, unconsciously.

The words, though, caused the people around him to gasp and look even more incredulously at him. 

“You want Moana?” Sina asked, seemingly more surprised than those around her.

“Yes,” Maui boomed. “As a companion, confidant, partner, lover.” The demigod looked around again and found that the people around him seemed confused. Just behind him though, was Tene, who for the first time, seemed to be showing some form of emotion. The man’s eyebrows were tipped downwards and his teeth were slightly clenched. Seeing this made him even more confident and he rested his hands on his hips. “After going on a journey with her and then not seeing her for months, I’ve realized I’ve fallen in love with her.”

With eyebrows drawn together, the chief held his hand up to silence the villagers around him. Once the quiet set in, he turned back to the large demigod. “Who are you?”

A laugh echoed through the wharenui. “I am Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all!” There were a few more gasps heard around the room as he announced his list of titles.

Suddenly, the large man got pushed aside by Moana’s previous suitor, and by pushed, it was actually a light shove that didn’t move the demigod in the slightest. “How do we know he’s telling the truth?” Tene questioned the crowd as well as the chief and his wife. “How can he prove to us that he is a demigod.”

Maui was slightly startled by this. This man cared more about if he was a deity or not, rather than the fact that he actually loved Moana. He could see that this man only seemed to care about status and appearance. The moko across Tene’s face and body told Maui about the high status his family held. He can only assume that Tene would feel entitled to Moana’s hand and body. Too bad Maui got to one of those first.

Oh well, if they wanted to see the power of a deity, he’ll show them.

Maui turned a full circle, flexing and showing off his wonderful physique. The tattoos on his body danced. “I have all of my victories in mako. I gave you longer days, coconuts, and I held up the sky for you.” He took a glance around and everyone was looking at him in wonder, except for Tene and the seemingly skeptical chief.After a sigh, he took firm grip of his hook and held it in the air, allowing it to glow blue in his hand. “I have the magical fishhook that was given to me by the gods, recently replaced by Te Fiti, that allows me to battle monsters of the likes of that you’ve never seen. It also allows me to shapeshift.” He ended it with a smirk as he transformed into a beetle.

In his beetle form, he flew around the room to the sounds of children laughing and screeching, adults oohing and ahhing. He then allowed himself to turn into a lizard, then his massive hawk form. Before going back into his full human form, the upper half of his body turned into that of a shark.

“Shark head!” he announced with a cocky yet, going for hilarious, twist of his voice.

He became a full human (in form at least) and looked upon the two men who were earlier judging him. The chief looked starstruck while Tene seemed pissed as all hell which Maui would know since he’s been there on many occasions himself.

Cheers echo around the meeting house as Maui stood in the center, arms on his hips, basking in the attention. Quietly, Sina came out from where she stood behind her husband and walked up to Maui.

The woman placed a gently hand on his forearm. “So you are the one who kept my daughter safe?” He could barely hear over the roar around him but his demigod ears picked out her voice. The gentleness she showed threw him off a bit but he regained himself swiftly.

“Of course,” he boomed with a hearty laugh. At the sound of his voice the room quieted and it seemed that everyone was holding their breath, on the edge of their sitting mats.

The woman got on her toes, as close to Maui’s ear as possible and whispered, “and you love her?”

That question made the bright expression on his face dropped. Of course he loved her. On their journey together, everything she did showed him how strong and determined she was. She was just a mere human but her soul was like a hurricane. She capsized his boat and he’ll never find the heart to right it, cause it's so much more fun this way.

The large demigod looked down at the mother of the woman he loved and nodded. “With all my heart,” he whispered reverently. The smile she gave him was wonderful and she practically floated back over to her husband.

They whispered to each other fervently and Maui took the moment to let his gaze drift over to the fuming man standing a few feet away from the discussing couple. The shapeshifter watched as the man’s muscles twitched and flexed, his hands were fisted and his teeth were clenched. Maui knew this look, he’s seen it many times. This was the looked of a man who had just been emasculated, embarrassed, and put to shame. Surely, no villager was thinking about this now or would in the future but this was an internal thing for a man. Maui though, had barely ever experience this himself since he was a demigod for most of his life. When he couldn’t defeat Te Ka...that was the only time and he swore to never let himself feel like that again; and certainly not for the span of a thousand years.

When the small, secretive discussion in the center of the room dispersed, the chief turned to him with the expression of one who is seeing a brother after years apart. “Maui,” he began, “I shall allow you to be promised to Moana since you have claimed your love for her...and because you kept her safe while the both of you saved us all. Thank you Maui and please take care of my daughter.”

Cheers sound around the room again and it does nothing but boost the demigod’s ego to astronomical proportions.

“But, what about me?!” Tene’s voice barely burst above the noise but it was intended for the chief to hear. “She was promised to me!”

Maui watched as Chief Tui clapped a hand on Tene’s broad shoulder. “No worries boy. There are many women in this village...and honestly,” the chief leaned a little closer to Tene’s ear yet the demigod could still hear, “she never really seemed to be able to get used to you anyways.”

“It was only one day,” the younger man bristled.

“One day, one week, one year. Everything boils down to the same thing at the end of it all.” The conversation between the men simmered down into a loud whisper, which of course, Maui could hear above the sound of the dying cheers and congratulations. “On the voyage that we returned from, Moana could talk about no one but this deity before us. You could tell just by the way she looked at the ocean and at the sky, that she loves him. And love young man,” Tene got clapped on the shoulder again, “is a hard thing to break.”

The chief walked away to his wife and Tene stormed out of the wharenui.

Everything quieted down a few seconds later, only slightly, and everyone sat began talking with the person next to them, presumably gossip but who could guess. The group of people who had followed the demigod into the meeting house before had all filled out again. Before Maui could recollect himself after everything that had happened, Sina came up to him with a bowl of pikopiko and karaka berries. She spoke in a voice casual and not so commanding so as to not draw attention from the crowd around them. “It seems as though Moana hasn’t woken up yet, so please, bring her this. When she wakes, she’ll surely be hungry.” The woman gave him a wink and started to turn but the demigod stopped her.

“How do you…”

“A woman knows these things.” She let loose a short yet incredibly wise laugh. “You walked into the room like a man who has conquered. A woman in my position has seen that look many times.”

Maui suspected that either his face turned beet red or drained of all color entirely. “She’s a puhi…”

“Yes, that is true,” the woman contemplated, “but I’m sure she made a good decision.”

The demigod just nodded like a flustered teen and left the wharenui swiftly, which wasn’t that hard since everyone moved out of the way for him. His muscled legs carried him quickly through the center of the village and to Moana’s wharepuni, passing by a most furious Tene on the way.

The sun had only risen slightly but just enough so that he could see Moana’s figure by the entrance to her sleeping house. The blanket he pulled over her just a hour earlier was held to her chest by her hand and the panicked expression on her face melted when she locked eyes with Maui. He strolled up to her, backing her up into the wharepuni slightly while winding his free arm (after dropping his hook) around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. One of her hands found a place to settle on his pectorals, the other still holding up the blanket, and she was practically molding into him already.

“Hey babe,” he murmured against her soft lips. When he pulled back, that panic he saw earlier made just the slightest appearance on her face. “What’s wrong?” Concern flooded his voice and his hand moved from her waist to her cheek.

“I…” she gave a small laugh like one would give if they just had a stupid thought, “ I thought you had left me.”

After a moment of recognition, the half-man laughed and pulled her close again. “Why would I leave my greatest adventure, yet to be resolved? I don’t give up on things darling.”

Moana giggled and punched his chest lightly. “You gave up on returning the heart of Te Fiti.”

“Nonsense, that was just a thousand year break. I mean, we returned it in the end, am I right?”

She nuzzled against his chest and smiled deeply. “I guess you’re right.” She was pulled into a kiss one last time before he backed away and set the bowl down on the small table next to her sleeping mat.

“Food, from your mom. You should eat.” Maui laid down on his side next to the mat, his eyes not leaving her form for an instant. She followed softly after him and sat down, indian style. She noticed that Maui’s eyes were trained on her chest so, just to spite him, she pulled the bowl over, held it close, and tucked the blanket beneath her arms.

The man scoffed and rolled onto his back. “Clever woman.”

“You love it.” She blurted through a mouthful of berries.

In an instant, he rolled back over and gave her the most searing eye contact that she’s ever had, she nearly gave in to the urge to look away.

“I do.” He reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, a lock that was dangerously close to dipping into her bowl of nourishment. He opened his mouth as if to speak, closed it, and then opening it again. “I...spoke to your parents today. They promised you to me. To me...instead of Tene.”

Her eyebrows come together and she coughed down a mouthful of half chewed food. “That’s what you were doing?”

“Yeah! Aren’t I just great!” He gave her the cockiest grin and placed a fist on his hip.

She seemed to ignore his display of ego and looked down into her now nearly empty bowl. “What about Tene?” she murmured.

Maui shrugged and gave an indifferent expression. “Eh, a little upset but he’ll manage.” Instantly, he saw Moana’s frame relax a little and he gave a slight sigh of relief.

Once she finished her food, she stood quietly and began picking up the pieces of her clothing that had been scattered around the room.

“Is there really a need to get dressed today, babe?” Even though it was asked with some frustration, he made little effort to stop her. All she did in return was giggle and drop the blanket, facing away from him, and tying her sash back on her chest. After that, her skirts joined her body.

“Yes, I’m going sailing today,” she stated after she got everything secured onto her body.

At the sound of her saying the word sail, he quickly stood up. “Let me go with you.”

The future chief only laughed softly as she shook her head and pulled her hair up into a bun on top of her head with a small piece of cloth. “Sorry Maui, but I promised Awhina that I would show her how to wayfind a bit. Not much though since she’ll probably get bored of it and start gossiping but that’s just how she is.” She walked up to him and pulled him down a little so she could kiss him gently on the corner of his mouth. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” She turned and walked away, her hips swaying gently.

Maui could only watch her, being so feminine and natural (her shoulders looked so delicate and beautiful when her hair was up). “Okay,” he murmured vacantly, watching her leave the wharepuni.

The air in the village felt different than the day before, to Moana at least. Honestly, she was surprised that Maui talked to her parents. It was surreal. And as she walked through the village, people kept looking at her with the biggest of smiles. She even heard a few congratulations, which she didn’t hear when she was first promised to Tene. But then again, her connection with Tene was not very public. Maui though, must have put on a show.

She wouldn’t put it past him anyways. He was a very flamboyant deity, probably worse than Tamatoa.

Broken out of thought suddenly, Moana felt a pair of hands on her arm and her head whipped around to see Awhina looking excited as ever.

“We have SO much to talk about!” she gushed. Instantly, the younger woman was pulled off towards the beach that held all of the fishing waka that were not currently out in the bay.

“Slow down!” Moana cried out through a laugh as she ran alongside her friend.

When they got to the shore, Awhina helped Moana push the waka out onto the water and they both climbed on the boats, both giggling messes.

As the younger girl got settled at the back of the canoe with a oar in one hand and a rope in the other, they started to get pulled out to the middle of the bay by the wind that was blowing across the island and Awhina got straight to the gossip.

“Did you hear what happened this morning!?” she cried, slapping her hands on the wood of the boat beneath them.

Moana could only roll her eyes and put in a clearly sarcastic voice, “no, I haven’t.”

“Really?” Sincere surprised showed on her friends face and she clearly didn’t hear through the sarcasm. “Your demigod boytoy bodyguard strutted through the village, with Tene yelling and following him, walked into the meeting house, and asked your parents if he could be promised to you. Before they let him though, he started to transform into all these animals and he was flexing and showing off and your parent’s were so stunned and they allowed it.” The woman was laughing and gesticulating wilding as she recounted the spectacle that she had watched only hours prior. “And Tene,” she began again, “Tene was furious. Absolutely livid.”

Moana let loose a slightly nervous laugh as she tied the oar in place. “Was he really that upset?”

“You bet!”

When she had the oar sufficiently tied down, she took a minute to relax. “Honestly, I thought he never showed emotion…”

“Yeah, so did I.” Awhina leaned back against the mast and played with a loose piece of rope. “But I guess we were wrong.” There was a slight pause. “Anyways, I heard that there is gonna be a big celebration tonight. Something about the chief’s daughter finding a suitable match.” A wink finished off the, going for, nonchalant friendly jab.

“This’ll be fun,” Moana said through another nervous laugh.

“Just relax,” her friend urged as she placed a hand on the younger one’s arm. “Relax, have fun, and forget about Tene. Just focus on the food and the music and the dancing. Cause girl, this is your night.”

The two girls smiled at eachother and they sat in silence on top of the waves. It was hours of girl time and a packed lunch later when Moana turned them towards shore. The moment they hit sand, Awhina had to go and get ready for the party, preparing food or something like that. Moana just allowed herself a leisurely walk back to the wharenui where things should already be kicking off. The sun was just setting over the mountain and that usually meant that the torches would be lit and the sound of the tumutumu would begin floating through the air.

When she got to the bonfire in the center of the village, she realized that more than half of the village was already there, eating and chatting and singing.

Someone called out to her from behind and she turned around to find it was a group of small children, running around her feet and pulling on her skirt.

“Moana! Moana!” one little girl chanted as she sped circles around the young woman. After stopping in front of her, the little girl kept pulling on her skirt. “Moana. Are you gonna marry him?” With no shame, the girl pointed off to the side and Moana’s eyes followed it to see the large figure of Maui, looking like he was in the middle of a very engaging story with a group of middle-aged women and barely pubescent boys. His hook was nowhere to be seen; maybe he had left it in her wharepuni.

“Are you?” another small child echoed.

Moana could only give a small, embarrassed laugh but she knelt down and pulled the little girl into her arms. “I don’t know,” the future chief murmured. “Maybe.”

And as is common with small children, the little girl’s train of thought switched tracks and she pointed over to the area where the women were dancing. “Dance for us!”

“Do I have to?” Moana asked through a clearly fake whine. The little girl, along with the rest of the children at her feet all nodded and gave a chorus of yeses. Considering that this was technically her party and she had an obligation to enjoy it, she smiled and gave a secure nod. “Okay, but just one song.”

The children cheered and began to push her into the crowd of dancers that have, thankfully, just finished a song that included poi (Moana could not do poi for her life). She smiled at the musicians and they set their instruments down, knowing that Moana is one for dancing without accompaniment. A hush fell over the people sitting around the bonfire and all over their eyes fell onto Moana’s form.

Moana took this moment to close her eyes and think of her grandmother, and how they would dance together on the rock by the ocean. And she began to hum a soft melody, letting her body sway to the tempo she created for herself. The humming let loose to a beautiful voice as she began to sing a song about a male albatross flying across the ocean to be with his mate. Not once did she look at the audience but she could feel them watching so she kept her eyes closed anyways. Her hips swayed to movement of her voice and her hands reach out to the sky. She spun slowly on her feet and her hands shook slightly, as was traditional in all the dancing she has ever known.

As she sings about the albatross and how he fell to an island after hurting a wing, she knelt on the ground yet her upper body continued to move. It almost looked as though she was trying to fly herself but she stood again when she told of how the albatross then swam to meet his mate. Her body moved with so much emotion, and it showed the deep connection she had with the song. It was the first song that her grandmother had taught her.

When the song ended, after the happy ending, a round of applause and cheering ripped through her silence. She opened her eyes and all she could see were faces in awe, ensnared by her ability to dance and sing (though she’d never agree with any of them). The only one who wasn’t cheering was Maui.

They locked eyes and he looked at her with a face full of lust and longing and a little bit of pride.

Once all the praise was over, another group of women took the stage and began dancing. Moana took a moment to float towards the edge of the gathering, drinking sweet water from a punctured coconut and leaning against a carved totem. She was watching everyone enjoy the night and she felt soothed by the sense of community but she jumped harshly when she felt a large hand wrap around her waist. Sadly she dropped her coconut.

The voice that came after this small scare set her at ease.

“That was beautiful,” Maui murmured into her ear. The softness and closeness of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

“N-no it wasn’t,” she stammered back. “It’s just something my grandmother taught me.

“She did a good job then.” He took a moment to gently grab her wrist and pull her to the other side of the totem, away from the possible gaze of the village. His hands came to rest on either side of her head and he loomed over her, deterring any light to reach her face.

“Maui…” She looked up at him with big eyes, nearly looking overwhelmed by Maui knew better. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you alone.” He arched his back and leaned forward to press his lips against the side of her neck.

Moana let loose a nervous laugh but threaded her fingers into his silky hair. “This is alone. There are people right over-” She bit her lip to hold back a gasp when she felt his hands move down to grip her hips tightly.

“Shhhh,” he soothed against her flesh. He pulled back to look at her for a long moment before leaning down but placing his lips on her own this time around. Soon enough, Moana was pulled into the flow of his lips and melted back into the totem behind her. His fingers dug into her hips again and she gasped against his lips, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled back, he noticed that there was a small smile on her lips and her eyelids looked heavy.

She giggled softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up into his arms, letting her sit on one of his forearms. He knew what she wanted (what they both wanted) so he turned to the direction that would take them to her wharepuni, but out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw someone watching them. He looked back for a moment to try to get another glance at the person he thought he saw but when he turned around, there was no one there.

“What’s wrong?” Moana whispered into his hair.

“Nothing,” the man answered as he began to carry her to her sleeping house.

The walk was torturous. He had his hands full with her, and he could do anything but revel in the feeling of her lips against his pectorals and bicep. Her tiny hands explored his upper body and it took all of his demigod willpower not to pin her down right there on the earth and leave her a writhing, moaning mess.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he breathed. All he heard in response was a giggle. A smirk pulled at his lips as he brought the young woman in his arms over his shoulder. She squeaked and then gasped when she felt his hand firmly grasping her bottom. The pressure lightened and he began picking at the tie in the sash around her hips once they had gotten into the privacy of her wharepuni. He got it undone and tossed it the ground, the girl still hanging over his shoulder.

“What do you plan with me up here?” she said through an ocean of sass.

All he could do was chuckle as he pulled her off of his shoulder and turned her around the air, bringing her bare bottom to his face while he supported her chest and hips with his hands out infront of him. Her legs and arms hung limply below her though she tried to grab onto something, his hands or body, something to make her feel secure. She was only a few metres from the floor of the wharepuni but she swore that she was in the most precarious position she’s ever been in her entire life.

“What a lovely view.”

She blushed at his words and moaned when his lips pressed against the flesh of her derriere. His lips and tongue moved across her bottom and down to the backs of her thighs. After minutes of agonizing teasing, her brought one of her legs up over his shoulder, straightening out said leg and giving him full view of her womanhood. His teeth nibbled gently at her lower lips and she cried out in frustration.

“Maui...please…”

He bit his lip. Hearing her moan his name and shudder under his hands has made him sufficiently aroused and he wanted to pull her down on top of him so much, but he held out. He knew he was larger than most men and he’s gotten used to tending to his partner first after the thousands of years he’s been alive.

He found mercy within himself and dragged his tongue along her wet slit. She became a moaning mess as she was overwhelmed by the sensations he provided her. Her head sagged and her hands gripped onto his wrists for dear life. The bun she had fixed earlier that day came loose and her hair fell down to cover most of her face.

He didn’t notice this though. All he could focus on was the way her walls flexed and clenched around his thick tongue. She tasted sweet like coconut water and berries. Honestly, he could feast on her like this all day. But he had other things to do.

When she was sufficiently warmed up, he pulled her leg off his shoulder and set her down onto the sleeping mat. She whined when his hands left her but as soon as she noticed that he was taking the time to pull of his leaf skirt and maro, she began working at the knot in the center of her back. Her eyes fell back onto him just as he dropped his maro to the floor, and just like the night before, he was large and erect. It was still intimidating, but she knew she could take it.

Suddenly, he pulled on one of her legs and she rolled onto her side. He hovered over the young woman’s leg that was now outstretched on the floor and held the other one to his chest. Almost as suddenly, he pushed himself into her.

The stretching sensation was back instantly and she clawed at the weaves of the sleeping mat to find some way of releasing the tension inside of her..

“Fuck!” she cried out into a mess of her own hair.

When Maui was fully seated inside of her, he stilled and pulled the hair from her face. “Did I just hear little miss princess swear?” The tone in his face was teasing yet he kissed center of her calve, sucking gently.

She nodded frantically and breathed deeply. “I’ll never get used to you. You’re so big!”

Maui gave a smirk to the ego inflating words and he began rocking his hips against hers. “Is that so?”

Her hum of approval was overtaken by a breathy moan and she lolled her head to the side to let it rest on the mat below her.

His pace sped up a little as he let her leg drop to rest against the other one and he leaned forward to pass his thumb across one of her nipples.

“You’re so gorgeous.” His hands ran up and down her her body and along her curves as he thrust into her harder and harder, whispering words of praise. When he felt himself come to the edge, he reached down between her legs and rubbed tight circles around her sensitive little nub. Her crying and moaning got louder and louder. He was so intoxicated by the sounds and cries that he wrapped both of his arms around her and began pounding into her (maybe a little too roughly). His face was pressed into the crook of her neck and he growled when her walls clenched like a vice around him. He emptied himself deep inside of her and nearly collapsed on top of her.

He diverted himself though and laid down behind her. After pulling the blanket behind him over the both of them, he reveled in the feeling of her naked body against his.

“Thank you Maui,” she whispered in her half asleep, orgasm relaxed state.

He had no idea what she was talking about so he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down upon her face with curiosity. “For what?”

In turn, she leaned against him to look back up at him. “For being with me.”

He laughed at the cheesiness of it but descended down upon her anyways and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “You’re welcome.”

They relaxed back down onto the mat and Maui felt the young woman against him fall asleep. He was on the verge of unconsciousness as well but the crack of a branch outside roused him back to full focus.

He tried to relax again but he caught the sight of a figure enter into the wharepuni. The figure silently crept over to the demigod, who was pretending to sleep. Maui saw that the (he’s only guessing) man was wielding a patu onewa, which he raised high above his head. He brought it down with all the power he could muster but the larger man caught the attacker’s wrist before any damage could be done.

At a speed that seemed impossible for a man his size, Maui stood (still naked), and pinned the man down onto the floor only a few meters away from the sleeping Moana. Quickly, he dragged the man outside and pushed him away with a fraction of his true strength.

“What the hell?!” was all Maui could say to the man before him. That man being Tene.

“She was supposed to be mine,” Tene said through gritted teeth.

A condescending laugh echoed throughout Maui’s chest. “You really think she belongs to you?”

“And she belongs to you?” the man countered.

The demigod paused and held his hands up with feigned innocence. “I never said that.”

“Then why do you steal her purity and defile her?”

“Because she asked me to, she wanted me to.” Maui said calmly. He looked down upon the man who tried (you could barely even call it an attempt) to kill him. Tene looked shaken by the situation. Here was a demigod, naked, who had just been intimate with the woman he should have been with and this deity had no shame. “She wants me,” Maui continued, “and she doesn’t want you. That is something you are going to need to accept and move on from.”

Maui knew this more than anyone. He had been with countless women, some had loved him sincerely, some had only wanted to know what sex with a god was like. They had all been beautiful and wonderful to bed but none of them had made the impression that Moana had.

Yet all of them left him, all of them died.

So he was going to continue to stand up against his man who wanted to steal someone who was going to be leaving in the future anyways. He was going to continue to stand up in this vulnerable state, with no shame, and he would not back down.

“Are you sure you want to go up against a god?”

Tene’s body seemed to droop a little though he still put in the effort to hold up the masculine demeanor.

“Go after another woman. There are plenty of hot bods around here anyways.”

Tene looked reluctant but turned without a word and walked away.

Once he was alone, Maui took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. This was honestly, the first time in a long time he thought about the average human’s lifespan. It was so short, and Moana was different. He didn’t want to give her up.

But this was a conversation for another day. After another deep breath, he turned back into the wharepuni to sleep with the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this into a very long fan fiction. I hope everyone likes it because it's gonna be quite a journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a one off but if many people think its worth it to continue, I will. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
